While there have, in the past, been proposed a variety of hold-downs for workpieces on work tables, these prior devices have not been entirely satisfactory, as requiring undue manipulation, adjustment, and procedures requiring skill and consuming time. Also, prior work hold-downs were relatively limited in application, both as to size and location of workpiece, and often involved numerous parts and substantial expense in manufacture.